Rose
Rose= |-| Rozalinde= Rose is a girl who was granted the powers of the Ancient, regarded as the Prophet for having the ability to predict the events into the future. She was orphaned after her parents were killed while trying to protect her, and spent much of her peaceful life in Prairie Town. However, the creatures who have been seeking her powers eventually managed to captured her, and she became the captive of multiple factions, including the Red Army and Velskud, for some time. She was later rescued by Argenta and Geraint, accompanied by the adventurers and the Saint Haven Royal army, and guarded inside the Saint Haven Royal Castle in a Nest made by Geraint. After Geraint's death, Rose was taken away by Bishop Ignacio and recruited as a Dragon Follower under the new name of Rozalinde, taking Velskud's title of The Knight of Kaleon. Rozalinde has now been abandoned by King Feather, after he decided there was no use for her anymore. She has been spotted wandering areas near Anu Arendel alone. Profile Rose was born under a particular star which was connected with the prophecy of Sage Arno. Unlike many girls of her age, Rose was born amidst constant turmoil, especially when many factions discovered the prophecy that would refer to her as a descendant of an Ancient, with powers to foresee the future. Despite this, she developed a kind heart and a gentle disposition. After being orphaned, she became the loving older sister to Lily and a warm-hearted granddaughter to Mayor Harold of Prairie Town, and took up a hobby of digging around the forested regions around Prairie Town in search of whatever treasure she might end up with. As Rozalinde, she shows more confidence and pro-activeness than her previous self. History Destiny Girl Rose was born at Calderock Village, being the sole child of Clara and the soldier Leon. Her birth was originally predicted by Sage Arno, and his prophecy can still be replayed using an artifact that is in possession of the Cleric Order and the Fairystar. Rose has been attempted to be tracked since her birth by evil organizations, which forced her mother to move Prairie Town with her while her father stayed at Calderock Village, and managed to live in peace for a while. Eventually the enemy learned that Rose was living in Prairie Town, and the place was attacked. To protect the town and her daughter, Clara decided to hid Rose and used a bait to lure the monsters away. Determined to save everyone, Clara decided to throw herself off a cliff to an unavoidable death, but with this action the monsters were successfully tricked into thinking Rose died as well and left the place. Because of her noble sacrifice, Clara has been regarded as a hero. Years later, Rose's father Leon perished during the Siege of Calderock. Rose was then adopted and raised by Mayor Harold. She used her powers to improve the life in Prairie Town, often going to nearby areas that are known to be cursed or full of monsters to purify them. In one of these strolls at Catacombs Hall, she briefly met Assassin and Lunaria, who warped to her time. Harold's granddaughter, Lily, became close with Rose. They both regarded each other as sisters. The Captive Prophet One day, while she was strolling with Lily outside Prairie Town, she was captured by forces under the command of Elena. The Player, upon starting as an Archer or a Warrior, would witness Rose being abducted by a group of goblins and an orcs right while wandering around Shadow Forest. Rose is later taken to Red Army encampments near Shadow Forest, and even witnessed a friend by the name of Timothy slain by the harpies that would take her to the next destination, Sigh Canyon. Rose was later intercepted by a wandering man dressed in black, later known as the former Cassius Kingdom Knight Velskud. After being taken to the Forest Sanctuary and Sleeper's Temple, some of her power was used as a catalyst so that Velskud could use the powers of the Black Dragon's jewel he obtained in a previous occasion. Velskud then brings her to his own lair, the Dark Overlord Nest atop Black Mountain, where she would spend much of her time in captivity. The Dark Overlord Nest was sieged by the combined forces of the Saint Haven Royal Army, the adventurers and the Dragons Geraint and Argenta, who continue their pursuit of Velskud after his treacherous attack against the former during the Black Dragon Raid. Although suffering many losses, the greatest being Geraint's complete loss of eyesight, he and Argenta managed to retrieve Rose safely, and she was later taken to the basement of Saint Haven Castle, where she was protected by Geraint's makeshift nest as he recuperates. Despite being safe from her captors, Rose continued to sleep and King Cassius III's advisers were baffled about how to make her wake up. Lady Kayleen made the greatest progress, using Dream Powder so that the Player can see inside Rose's dreams and persuade her to wake up. Alas, Rose refused, mentioning that she is afraid of her powers and is still saddened by the deaths caused by those who pursue her. Rose remained in her unconscious state even after Geraint was killed by Serpentra. With the collapse of Geraint's nest, she was taken away by Bishop Ignacio. Days of Freedom Rose was later found by Terrence Terramai, a former member of the Six Heroes and now the current Pope of the Cleric Order wandering throughout Lagendia under self-exile. According to Terramai, he found her while traveling near Tel Numara, and she was the one who warned him in advance about an incoming attack by Dragon Followers on the town. He later took Rose to Riverwort Wharf, staying in Karacule's hut after her recent demise while she herself recuperates. At Karacule's Hut, Rozalinde states that she believes Barnac was after Velskud, and keeping in her Rose role she bites her lips and claims that the sole mention of his name causes her to feel scared. Rozalinde says that since it's impossible to purify Barnac with her powers, they need a greater one like a Dragon's power and Terramai figures out that Geraint's sword is the most suitable source. It is decided that they will look for Velskud and try to get the sword from him, but first the help of the Temple Knights is needed and Teramai decides to move back to Saint Haven, inviting the Player to come along him. While the Player and Terramai went by themselves on missions to get the sword from Velskud, Rozalinde stayed at Saint Haven Royal Castle Basement. Eventually, she is visited by the Player and claims that she just had a vision on her sleep. She dreamt about Barnac being with an unknown person at Meteor Crash Site Core, who was probably the person controlling him. Rozalinde claims that hunting down that person could save Barnac without the need of Geraint's sword, and everyone heads to the site. There, they encounter Velskud and Rozalinde acts like if she is going sick due to shock. Velskud is surprised about the fact that Rose was with them and doubted the story about how she was saved because he believes his former master wouldn't let her go so easy. Velskud also claims that he doesn't feel the Ancient power coming from Rose at all, and that she either lost them or it's a fake, but the Player confirms to him that her prophecies are still true which doesn't make Velskud be less sceptical about her, then leaves Rose and the Player alone. Rozalinde says that she will explain the situation when they get back to the Castle. Back at the Royal Castle basement, Rozaline explains that her prophecies are becoming fewer and more vague, meaning that she is probably losing her powers. She claims that while it's weird to lose them even though she hated them, it makes her happy as well because it means she can go back to Prairie Town and live a normal life, and starts crying in happiness. Later, Rozalinde states that she got news about Prairie Town and that her grandfather fell ill, but that a plant known as old vine, which years ago could be commonly found anywhere in Lotus Marsh but that for unknown reasons it can only be found in Meteor Crash Site Core, can be used to cure him, so the Player travels to that place to get them for Rozalinde. In the meantime, she crafted a doll which supposedly was a gift for Lily to be sent to Prairie Town together with the vine, while saying all this, Rozalinde is in tears because of all the worries she should have caused Lily and states that she would love to go back Prairie Town at that moment but she still needs to repay Terramai kindness. Rozalinde apologies for making the Player witness her being dramatic, and ask if she could be left alone for a while. After several trips with the purpose of getting the Mirror of Truth, an artifact which Terramai believes can be used to save Barnac without the need to Geraint's sword, said object is obtained. Both the Player and Teramai go back to Saint Haven to meet up with Rose. Rozalinde claims that she just had a vision about Barnac and Velskud fighting at Meteor Crash Site Core and they all hurry to that place. They get there in time to see Velskud fighting Barnac, and Terramai and Rozalinde split to ambush Velskud. Velskud uses Geraint's sword to stab Barnac and proceed to use his powers on him, but it's stopped by Terramai who gives Rose the order to take care of Barnac, but Rose isn't in her position anymore and Geraint's sword is nowhere to be seen and suddenly, Velskud is stabbed from behind by Rozalinde with the missing sword and faints. Now with Velskud's Jewel in her posesion, Rozalinde reveals her true form to everyone and disappears saying that she will take care of the Dragon Jewel from now. The Knight of Kaleon Rozalinde is later seen in Anu Arendel with Bishop Ignacio and is ambushed by kid Geraint at Golden Meadow. Later, Rozalinde performs a ritual for King Feather, but it fails. Rozalinde shivers of fear but Feather just ignores her and leaves her alone. It is made apparent that the fact that Rozalinde was losing her Prophet powers was indeed true. Later, Yuvenciel attempts to assassinate Queen Nacilla, but is stopped by Rozalinde who tells him that the king was aware of his agenda all along. After Yuvenciel is absorbed by the Tree of Life, Rozalinde says she will head to the Worldstone, as she feels she is recovering her Prophet powers. Rozalinde gets in an argument with Yuvenciel after he is reborn as the King of Elves, astonished at the fact that she couldn't foresee him acquiring new powers, but reminding him that she saw King Feather opening the gate to the Monolith. Yuvenciel tells her that she probably isn't the real Prophet and that Feather may have abandoned her already. Outraged, Rozalinde tells him she got her powers backs using the elf relics, however, this fact just makes Yuvenciel doubt her more, as he believes the true Prophet wouldn't need such tools. Rozalinde swears Feather will succeed and return with her. Unfortunately, King Feather has indeed abandoned her as he feels there is no use for her anymore. He is already in company of a new pawn, a blind elf known as Merendiel. Rozalinde is seen later discussing with Velskud. Trivia *In early concept art Rose is depicted with blue hair and her ponytail styled to the back. Name Origin Rose is common female given name and a type of flower often associated with romance and passionate love. They are also associated to a common saying, "Every rose has thorns", which could have been intended to foresight Rozalinde. The name Rozalinde means "beautiful Rose". In other localizations Japan *Rose is one of the characters who received a face make-over in the Japanese version of the game, along with Velskud, Geraint, Argenta, and Lily. Her original design was kept, being solely a redrawn. Gallery Rose.jpg|Character sheet Rozalinde.png|Official artwork as Rozalinde Rozalinde back view.jpg|Back view Rose-Blue-Hair.jpg|Early concept art of Rose, with blue hair. Rose-Kali-Trailer.jpg|Rose standing back-to-back with a silhouette of the Kali during the latter's release trailer. DN 2017-07-17 16-58-39 Mon.jpg|Rose captured Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Ancients Category:The Seven Apostles